Notes in Class
by Angelauthor14
Summary: The Marauders are well known for never listening in lessons, so what do they do? Write notes, of course! First chapter is in a different format from the rest, so if you don't like it, please look at the second before giving up. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. History of Magic

Author's note: Another new fic (sighs) but I won't start anymore till I finish the ones I am already working on and I still update regularly, right? Anyway as usual thanks to Morphox the Ultimate Genius! And please review everyone!

History of magic

James: Moony, how long is it till the next full moon?

James: MOONY!

Sirius: What are you doing?

James: trying to get Moony to talk to me but he WON'T!

Sirius: Chill! I was only asking.

James: Help me get Moony's attention.

Sirius: Right, the challenge is on… To tear Moony away from Binns enchanting lesson on giant wars.

--

James: yeah I said help me get his attention not shove his chair over and make him land on his back.

Sirius: It got his attention didn't it?

Remus: Thanks a lot Sirius.

Sirius: No problem!

Remus: I was being sarcastic.

Sirius: I knew that!

James: Hello? Can we get back to my question yet?

Remus: No, I am trying to listen.

Sirius: To Binns? Are you suicidal?

Remus: How is suicide related to Binns.

James: And your supposed to be the smart one

Sirius: If you listen to him you die of boredom! Like looking into a basilisk's eyes.

Peter: Hey

James: Go away.

Peter: Well how very friendly of you.

Remus: Ignore him Wormtail.

James: No don't! GO AWAY WORMY!

Sirius: I am with James.

Peter: Why do you both want me to go away?

James: Merlin, don't you dare start crying all over us!

Peter: I'm not!

James: Good! We want you to go away for the simple reason that when you join the conversations you always seem to manage to get the paper confiscated so some nosy teacher can read our conversation!

Peter: I don't!

Sirius: Yes you do!

James: Can we please answer my question now?

Remus: What was it?

James: Oh well this shows exactly how much notice you are paying to me! You just ignore your most faithful friend in order to listen to the wailing of old Wormy.

Sirius: hey! I am the most faithful.

Peter: I don't wail!

James: You just cast me aside like a dirty old sock.

Sirius: What have you done to my best friend you cruel, cold-hearted ignorer?

Remus: I'm not ignoring you!

James: You were before! I kept shoving it under your nose and you kept brushing it away!

Remus: I was listening to Binns, But I'm listening to you now!

James: Well, now is not good enough. I won't tell you now!

Sirius: (sings sweetly) It's now or neveeeeeeeeeeeer.

James: Even on paper your singing can't be classed as sweet.

Remus: Come on Prongs, you can tell me now.

James: I say never.

Sirius: What is Peter doing?

Remus: I think he is trying to stick that pink thing on his nose.

Sirius: I can see that! I meant what is that pink thing!?

James: Fine, just forget about me again.

Remus: You said you wouldn't tell me!

James: A guy can change his mind can't he?

Sirius: I think it's a marshmallow…

James: What's a marshmallow?

Remus: Muggle sweet

James: I can understand Moony knowing that but _you_ Padfoot?

Sirius: I take offence at that!

James: But seriously how did you know?

Sirius: Dumbledore gave me one.

James: That makes sense.

Remus: Who's going off the point now?

James: Fine! My question (five decades ago) was when is the next full moon?

Remus: I don't even want to think about it so don't you dare start planning anything.

James: But when is it?

Remus: Five days.

James: Woop!

Remus: That is not something to be happy about!

James: Sure it is, we can play pranks in disguise again, what could be better?

Remus: Anything would be better.

James: (faints)

Remus: Why has Sirius suddenly left the conversation?

James: He got offended remember so he's sulking now.

Remus: Oh yeah.

James: Is he actually _listening_?

Remus: Looks like it, so don't disturb him!

Remus: JAMES! I said don't disturb him!

James: I didn't.

Remus: Pouring water down his back counts as disturbing him!

James: He squealed just like a girl!

Sirius: I DID NOT!

James: did to

Sirius did not

James: did to

Sirius: did not

James: did

Sirius: didn't

James: did

Remus: you are driving me crazy!

James: fine, we will talk about something else…

Sirius: Yeah like Moony's little crush!

Remus: I do not have a little crush!

James: (cough) sure you don't. (cough)

Sirius: Yeah, we just imagine the way you blush beetroot when a certain someone says hi.

James: Yeah and the dropping of everything you are holding is a figment of our imagination too.

Sirius: and that time you walked into a gargoyle? I expect that was a total coincidence.

James: (sniggers)

Remus: Fine! Maybe I like her a little bit.

Sirius: In other words he is in LURVE

Remus: Don't be ridiculous.

Sirius: Moi?

Remus: You both go on dates a lot, any advice?

James: I'm flattered.

Sirius: Planning a date then?

Remus: Maybe

James: Which means yes.

Sirius: Well, make sure you don't drop anything when you talk to her.

James: Or walk into anything.

Sirius: Just be confident.

James: Just be yourself and you will be fine.

Sirius: Yeah, just relax.

Remus: Relax? Impossible!

Sirius: Just think nice thoughts and treat her real nice. Though you treat everyone nice so I expect you will be fine.

James: and take life insurance out… I suggest Wizziwelfare.

Remus: Be serious!

Sirius: Hey, I'm Sirius! You can't tell him to be me.

Remus: (puts gun to head)

James: Huh? What's a gun?

Sirius: It's a muggle contraption, designed to kill people and things. A bit like a wand which only does avada kedavra.

James: ?? Who are you and what have you done to Sirius Black??

Remus: How did you know about guns?

Sirius: Muggle studies.

James: (chokes) You… actually… listen… in… a…subject?

Sirius: In muggle studies yeah.

James: Why??

Sirius: Because it pisses my parents off when I know a lot about Muggles and so I can annoy them with it.

James: That's okay then… phew for a minute I thought I was going to have to disown you.

Remus: Technically you can't disown him because you don't own him!

Sirius: Sure he does, we are brothers.

James: and you are as well Moony.

Remus: cool.

Sirius: We really need to do something about Peter.

Remus: let him join the conversation again then he can't embarrass us.

James: he can get us caught though!

Remus: well the lesson ends in a few minutes anyway so he won't have much chance.

Sirius: (sighs) fine.

Peter: hey!

James: What was that pink thing?

Peter: I don't know, I found it on the floor.

James: GROSS!

Sirius: I would disown you Wormy but I don't own you.

James: Ditto

Peter: Own me?

Sirius: Yeah, I own Prongs and Moony.

James: and I own Padfoot and Moony

Remus: So unfortunately I own Prongs and Padfoot.

Remus: Ouch that hurt!

Peter: How come you are owned by each other?

James: We are brothers.

Peter: How come I'm not a brother!?

Sirius: We can't afford to own you!

James: You would eat everything!

Peter: Huh.

Remus: the bell is going to go, we better pack away.

Sirius: Merlin, your eager Prongs! You have packed away already!

Remus: yeah, why are you in such a rush? I thought you liked to be late for everything?

James: Very Funny Moony. Actually, I want to get to Transfiguration early so that I can sit behind Lily Flower.

Sirius: young love!

Remus: (yawns)

Peter: She is sitting just over there!

James: yeah but I haven't got a vibe this lesson. I always have a vibe in transfiguration.

Sirius: That's just indigestion.

--

Peter: Where are they running to?

Remus: Everywhere till Prongs catches Padfoot I bet.

Peter: Do they know the bell hasn't gone yet?

Remus: I don't think they care.

Peter: Well, Binns hasn't noticed.

Remus: Lily has though.

Peter: oh dear. She will have a go at Prongs about that.

Peter: Moony?

Peter: ??

Peter: Come in Moony!

Remus: huh? Sorry! No need to hit me in the face with the paper!

Peter: Sorry that was an accident. Who was that girl anyway?

Remus: Lets pack away yeah.

Peter: Oh! Tell me.

Remus: That was the bell.

Peter: Tell m-

Remus: I am putting it in my bag now! Come on or we will be late!

Peter: Wait!

Remus: Oh hurry up. We look stupid.

Peter: Can we write more next lesson.

Remus: yeah I suppose. Come on we are stopping now! We need to go and stop Prongs murdering padfoot and still not be late!

Peter: (sighs) Fine.

TBC…


	2. Transfiguration

Author's note: I am sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I took all your comments into account and this chapter is in a completely different lay out to the last one so I would really appreciate it if you told me which layout you liked best so that I could continue with it.

Chapter 2

Transfiguration. 

The four Marauders ran into the room panting and threw themselves down at the only available desk. (Which James couldn't help noticing was the farthest table away from Lily)

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew! You are nearly fifteen minutes late!"

The four murmured their apologies and tried to look ashamed.

"That is the fourth time this week" Professor McGonagall continued.

The four repeated their apologies and tried even harder to look ashamed, Sirius found this particularly difficult and merely looked as if he had something wrong with him.

"Mr Black? Do you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked in concern, obviously his expression hadn't escaped her notice.

He shook his head quickly and instead adopted a neutral expression. Professor McGonagall studied him closely for a minute and then continued her lecture.

"I can only conclude that you must all be a bad influence on each other and as I don't want this to effect your work in my lesson you will be split up for the next three weeks of Transfiguration. If you are not late for the duration of that three week period then I will reassess your position"

The Marauder's mouths dropped open. She was going to _split them up!?_

"Now lets see, Mr Potter you can come and sit with Miss Evans"

James gloomy face suddenly lit up and he beamed at his professor before positively skipping over to Lily's table. Her friend reluctantly moved to the empty desk and Lily looked absolutely horrified. Professor McGonagall seemed to ignore everyone's reactions though and was looking around the room thoughtfully.

"Mr Pettigrew you can sit with Miss Slater." She decided at last gesturing at the girl she had just moved to the empty table so that James could sit with Lily.

Peter didn't seem particularly put out at this arrangement but Sirius couldn't help noticing that the Slater girl shifted her chair as far away from him as the desk would allow. He was smirking at this when McGonagall jerked him out of his thoughts by mentioning his name.

"Mr Black? Are you listening to me?" His teacher demanded.

"Yes professor" Sirius replied meekly.

"Well? Go then" The aged teacher sighed when Black just looked at her in confusion.

"You obviously were _not_ listening Mr Black and so you can sit in your placement for the rest of the year even after the three weeks are up"

Sirius sighed and hoped that she had placed him next to a fit girl at least.

"Where exactly is my placement?" He asked politely.

"As I have informed you while you were off in dreamland Mr Black, you will be sitting next to Mr Snape for the duration of the year"

"_What!?" _Sirius looked absolutely horrified. "There is no way in hell that I'm sitting next to that git for the rest of the year"

"Well, don't think I want to sit next to you either" Snape cut in.

"You will be sitting with him next year as well Mr Black if you don't go and sit down now" McGonagall told him crossly while blatantly ignoring the scowls from Severus Snape.

"Wouldn't it be fairer if _all_ _four of us_ sat with these people for the rest of the year?" James asked eagerly "I think sitting next to Evans will… erm… really help my punctuality."

"I think _not_" Lily argued furiously.

"I do not think so either Mr Potter" McGonagall said.

She turned to gaze at Sirius who instantly scuttled to his seat looking mortified but there was no way he was going get stuck sitting with Snivellous next year as well, this one would be bad enough. McGonagall turned her steely glare back to the only remaining Marauder and as she realised who it was her expression softened slightly. She was very fond of Remus Lupin, he was very polite and hard working, he just got influenced too easily.

"Mr Lupin you can sit next to Mr Longbottom" She said quickly and then went to continue her lesson.

Remus went to sit next to his friend and fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom with a smile on his face, he had thought she was going to place him somewhere really awful but Frank was his Ancient Runes partner. Sirius had been slouched in his chair looking depressed but the second the transfiguration had announced where his friend would be sitting he sat up so quickly that he banged his knee into the table.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Is there a problem Mr Black?" McGonagall asked wearily.

"Yes, yes there is a problem! How come James gets to sit next to the girl he fancies- (James shot him a _look_ which clearly told him to shut it) Peter gets to sit next to a fit girl (the Slater girl blushed and looked very flattered) and Remus gets to sit next to his friend and yet I have to sit with _Snivellous_?"

"Detention Mr Black, and it will be a weeks worth if you mention that name in my classroom again" She totally cast aside the point he was trying to make and began to teach about the transfiguration of mice into slippers.

Sirius scowled and grabbed an unused piece of parchment and began to scribble.

_How am I going to be able to sit next to Snivelly for the rest of the year! At least you all got a sane person to sit with. And you got Lily you lucky git Prongs. _

He folded it into a plane and charmed it to take off and land on his best friends desk. The plane seemed to want to enjoy itself first, it flew around the room neatly skimming the heads of a few Slytherins before finally using Lily's arm as a runway to land. James grabbed hold of it and skimmed through the badly-written lines before picking up his quill and replying.

**Why on earth did you tell the whole class that I loved Lily!? You are such a git! I am glad you have to sit next to Snivelly, you deserve it! Actually maybe that's a bit harsh, no one deserves that! I bet grease drips off his hair and onto the desk when he writes. **

He took a while folding his, but it looked great when he had finished. It was a little model broomstick with a model James sitting astride it. He blew it slightly to make it set off. It did several dips and turns before landing on Sirius' lap.

_Like they didn't already know that you loved her! No one could miss that love-sick expression you always have and the way you follow her around like some sort of dog. Ewwww don't make me feel worse. You should see his hair close up; its foul! And he stinks!_

The paper once more flew to James in an aeroplane style. James was slightly delayed in replying because McGonagall turned around from the board she was jotting notes on (that they were supposed to be copying but neither James or Sirius were) and eyed him suspiciously. He finally managed to jot down a reply.

**You are exaggerating! Like I show I love her that much! I bet no one else even notices! Okay I am starting to feel a bit sorry for you now. Have you seen how patched his robes are as well? He comes from a fairly well off family so why doesn't he just buy new ones? I bet he just never takes them off, that's probably why he smells. He probably gets changed whenever he has a shower which is like never! **

He was just about to send it back when Lily Evans reached over and snatched it off him. She read it slowly, her eyes glinting more dangerously the closer she got to the end. She picked up her quill and began to write, digging her quill in so hard that James started to worry that it would go through the parchment and into the table.

Why must you always pick on him? He never does anything to you! And he does shower actually and change his robes! You lot can hardly talk anyway. When was the last time you brushed your hair Potter? And Black never seems to have a tie. I'm holding you responsible for this by the way Potter. I have to sit with you for three whole weeks now and you will most likely drive me up the wall.

She allowed James to read it and then folded it into an elegant swan and sent it over to Sirius.

_Well, why must you write so small? I practically had to strain my eyes to read it. What do you want to defend Snivelly for anyway? And actually I do have a tie! I just don't like wearing it and Prongs spent like three hours brushing his hair this morning! Of course he will drive you up the wall, why don't you just go out with him? _

**I was not brushing my hair for three hours! It wasn't even half an hour! You just ask Moony. Where is Moony anyway? We totally ought to bring him into the conversation. I need some back up! And yeah Evans, why don't you just go out with me? **

I will write any size that I wish so shut it Black. And if you couldn't read it then I recommend you get your eyes tested; I watched Potter read it and he did in like three seconds so it is obviously just your eye sight. Yes, do bring Remus into the conversation. I want to talk to someone normal! I will not just go out with you Potter because I HATE YOU! You dedicate your life to annoying me and hexing people who annoy you. Give me one good reason why I should go out with you.

**Was that a compliment, Evans? Remus is not normal! I am more normal than Remus. But I will send this to him in a minute. I cannot believe that someone as beautiful and kind as you is capable of an emotion such as hate. I don't annoy you! And I hardly ever hex other people now, actually the only person I hex now is Snivelly. You want one good reason to go out with me? Well here goes; I love you. **

Compliment? What are you talking about I have certainly never complimented you and Remus is ten times more normal than you. And stop trying to chat me up! I dislike you, okay? And you should stop hexing Severus!

**What you said about my eye sight was totally a compliment! So you don't hate me? I'm getting somewhere! I notice you didn't say anything about the fact that I love you. **

He folded the paper and this time sent it along to Remus who took his time to read it through, frowning slightly. He did finally reply though and then passed it to Sirius.

JAMES STOP PESTERING LILY, SHE WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!! AND I AM 100 NORMAL THANK YOU VERY MUCH! AND JAMES WAS BRUSHING HIS HAIR FOR THREE HOURS THIS MORNING!

_Do you realise how long it has been before I wrote anything? You were totally cutting me from the conversation. Hah I knew Moony wouldn't back you up Prongs! Only ten more minutes to go and then I am free of Snivelly! _

**You are such a git Moony. It was only half an hour Lily, honestly! Ten more minutes till Transfiguration is over! **

Yeah and I haven't taken hardly any notes because of you Potter.

**Sure, cuz it was all my fault wasn't it Evans? **

Yes, Potter it was.

**As always. **

McGonagall's coming over! Hide it quick!

James hurriedly shoved the parchment into his trouser pocket and looked at his professor innocently.

"What are you up to, Potter?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Professor" He answered in his very best fake surprised voice.

She studied him for a minute and then seemed to be satisfied as she walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Class dismissed!"


	3. Divination

Notes in class: Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm next to Snivelly." Sirius complained for the fiftieth time on their walk to Divination.

"I can't believe you haven't shut up about it yet" Remus said, mimicking Sirius' whiny voice.

"I got to sit next to Evans!" James sang excitedly also for the fiftieth time on their walk to Divination.

"I can't believe you haven't shut up about that yet either!" Remus exclaimed turning to look at James who was practically skipping.

The rest of the way to Divination seemed to Remus as thought it took hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. James and Sirius spent the whole few minutes complaining and rejoicing. Sirius the former, James the latter. Peter seemed to be totally lost in thought and didn't even answer when Remus asked him if they should stick together and fight against the insanity of their friends.

Even when they got into Divination the situation didn't improve much. Lily didn't take Divination as she said it was all 'a farce' yet James still sat there with a stupid grin plastered all over his face. Sirius couldn't talk in the lesson as he would get in trouble but he did a lot of muttering under his breath which successfully drove Remus up the wall and Peter? Well, Peter just sat there.

"Broaden your minds! Reassess your position and your spiritual desires. Live and breath spiritually as well as physically! Don't learn Divination, let it engulf you. Don't shy away from the unknown; embrace it!"

It didn't take long for Remus to switch off, he agreed with Lily; the class was a farce and Trelawney was a fraud.

A note landed on Remus' lap and he looked up sharply to check he wasn't being watched before carefully unfolding the note.

_Remus, please tell me you aren't listening to this crap. _

Remus smiled slightly as he replied.

**If I was don't you think I would be asleep by now? Help me get that expression of Prongs' face. He looks ridiculous. **

He sent the note back and purposely made it skim past James' nose hoping he would decide to join in and stop grinning like an idiot. Unfortunately, James was too far gone to be distracted by a simple piece of paper. Remus estimated that his daydreaming had got about as far as the wedding.

_So you do have a sense of humour, Moony! You should show it more often. I agree, mission save Prongs. Man, he looks like a love sick puppy. _

**Get him to join the convo, it normally helps. Get Peter to join in too. Is it me or is he acting really funny since we left Transfiguration? **

_I will in a minute. I agree, what is up with him? _

**He was fine in Transfiguration so it must be something that happened from there to here. **

_Nothing__ happened from there to here. _

**Think hard. Who did we see?**

_The people in this class? Who else is mad enough to trail all the way up to this tower. My legs still hurt!_

**But who did we pass? I remember a few Hufflepuffs. **

_Do you reckon he fancies one of them?_

**Peter?? Are you kidding?**

_Silly idea, sorry. I remember we passed some Slytherins. _

**Do you reckon that was it? **

_I don't know. That's the only thing I can think of. They didn't say anything though. Wait a sec though… _

**What!? You can't just stop there. Keep writing!**

_Keep your hair on, I'm the one that's supposed to be impatient. I'm sure one of them, it might have been Lestrange, tapped their wrist with their finger. _

**Like as the symbol for time?**

_Yeah, I didn't know they were doing it to us though. I mean, what connection do we have to them? What would they be telling Peter?_

**I don't know, maybe we should ask him?**

_Don't be silly, Moony. We can't just say "so are you having some sort of secret liaison with the Slytherins? And by the way when's lunch?" Its hardly something you fit into the conversation! _

**I didn't mean that! I meant ask him if he was okay!**

_Go on then. Use a fresh piece of paper though. We don't want him to read this!_

Remus rooted in his bag for a fresh piece of parchment while Sirius tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Finally he found one, scribbled a quick note and passed it to James and Peter. The former of which he had to hit over the head with the paper before James actually realised that he wasn't on his honeymoon with Lily and he was actually sitting in Divination.

**Hey Wormtail!**

Hi

**Are you okay?**

Yeah

**You seem a little…quiet**

And?

_**You are in such a bad mood, Moony was only asking if you are okay. **_

**Thank you Prongs! **

_And welcome to the Convo. _

_**Hey Paddy! I'm next to Evans!**_

_Not right now you are not so stop going on about it. Especially as it reminds me I have to sit next to Snive-_

**Stop it!!**

_No need to snatch the pen, Moony. _

_**Yeah, chill out. **_

**I'm sick of you two going on about it!**

_Okay, okay we've stopped. Are you still with us Peter. _

I wanna just think for a bit. 

_Think?? Wormtail actually thinking?? You are an imposter!_

**Give him a rest, Pads. **

The conversation was bought to a sudden stop as Trelawney interrupted the tranquillity of the classroom with a scream which caused hairs to rise on the back of James' neck.

"Wazz going on?" Sirius asked, pushing back his chair to get a better view.

"You, my child, have the grim!" Trelawney announced dramatically.

There were gasps from the class.

"Ohhhh perleaze." Sirius scoffed "Like any grim exists. Its just a story to scare people, its just a gimmick that people can use to their advantage take pranking for instance. I turn into the grim and scare people senseless, that's the reason such stories are around!"

"I dunno" Peter said quietly "My uncle saw the grim and died right then"

"He probably died from fear of seeing the grim" Remus said logically, he didn't believe in it either.

"Who was it, who supposedly has the grim?" James asked interestedly.

Sirius stood up so that he could see over people's heads. "Frank Longbottom" He said sitting down with a plop.

"Talking about grims… lets plan next full moon!" Sirius said eagerly.

Remus groaned but James nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, lets go up to the old bridge again and find that man who threw a stick at Paddy so that he can bite him and then-"

Luckily for Remus the bell suddenly shrilled.

"What do we have next?" Peter said panicky, finally perking up.

"Potions" Remus answered causing Peter to deflate quickly.

"We'll discuss full moon then" Sirius said to Remus' horror.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were now ready and stood impatiently as James put everything into his bag one at a time instead of just cramming it in like normal.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded at last.

"I want to be late" James explained "So that Slughorn might make me sit next to Evans"

Sirius snorted. "He won't! He'll probably put you with Snivelly"

That made James move fast, he was out of the room, down the steps and flying down the tower leaving his friends hurrying to catch up.


	4. Potions

Author's note: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them!

Chapter 4:

Potions

James skidded to a halt outside the potion room's door and after running a hand through his hair quickly he sauntered into the classroom. Remus, Sirius and Peter were quick to follow him.

"You're late," Professor Slughorn remarked.

"Sorry, Sir," the four chorused.

"Hmmm, that's not the first time either," Slughorn continued.

"It helps when I sit next to Evans!" James cut in quickly "McGonagall sat me next to her in Transfiguration and I haven't been late since!"

Lily opened her mouth to argue indignantly but Slughorn beat her to it. "I think a detention will be far more appropriate. All four or you, this room, nine pm tonight,"

He then turned back to the class and continued to lecture the class on the uses of Doxy Venom. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter loped to the back of the classroom. James looked extremely disgruntled that his plan didn't work. He decided that it was Slughorn's fault and he was determined to sulk all lesson. He ignored the glares he was getting off Sirius and Remus and just focused on the back of Evans head. Looking at his flower always calmed him down.

He soon lost himself in daydreams and he got as far as their first child before he was jerked back to reality by a piece of paper falling into his lap.

How can you possibly say you have not been late for a Transfiguration lesson since you have sat with me?

He eyed Slughorn for a moment and then when he decided it was safe he quickly scribbled a reply.

**I haven't!**

That's because you haven't had a lesson since!

**But it was still the truth, I haven't been late. **

You are so annoying, Potter. 

**I wouldn't be so annoying if you went out with me. **

If I went out with you you would be even more annoying because I would have to spend more time with you. 

**You know you like me Evans. **

Lily was just about to reply when a hand grabbed hold of the parchment and read it through, his beetle black eyes narrowing as he recognised the handwriting.

"What are you writing to Potter for?" Lily's potions partner Severus Snape hissed.

" I'm just telling him what I think," Lily assured him.

Snape sniffed distastefully but he handed the paper back.

I do NOT like you, Potter. I have no idea where you got that idea from but if you think that you ought to be checked into St Mungos straight away!

**You just like to cover it up. **

I DO NOT!!

**Admit it**

NO

**YES**

NO

**YES**

NO

**YES**

NO

**YES**

The paper flew across the classroom at remarkable speeds and after a few close calls with the paper and his face Sirius got so annoyed that he grabbed the paper and added his own message.

_STOP IT!!_

The parchment through straight to Lily and then to James. Lily couldn't help smiling as she read it, how often she had felt like screaming that, and how often she had been unable to resist the temptation.

Touchy

James smiled as one of his best friends joined the conversation. There was nothing like a bit of Sirius to spice up a conversation.

**Hey Pads!**

Unfortunately Sirius was not to be mollified by his friend's cheery welcome.

_YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD!!_

**Huh! Lily is just admitting that she likes me. **

I AM NOT!

Remus began to feel left out and so as Slughorn was lecturing on something he had learnt at Wizarding summer school he reached over and plucked the paper off the desk as it landed in front of Sirius.

_**You ought to leave Lil alone. **_

_Moony my man!_

Sirius greeted him joyously, far too joyously for Remus' liking

_**I am not your man, Sirius. **_

James could not resist making his own little joke.

**No, he's your woman! Hehe, I crack myself up. **

STOP BEING SO INFANTILE POTTER!

_Ohhhh big word from Evans!_

_**You lot ought to grow up**_

My feelings exactly!

James' heart fell slightly but he forced a smile onto his face, he wouldn't show Lily that her words actually hurt him. He hadn't before and he wasn't going to now.

**Sorry for being myself!**

Lily couldn't help but feel slightly sad about James' words. He _was_ only being himself, it wasn't his fault that his self was extremely annoying, childish and frustrating.

You can't help it I suppose

**Yay! Evans admits that there is one thing in the world that is not my fault!**

_**Ohhh we are starting a new topic! Murtlap **__**essence, I haven't studied that before. It sounds interesting. **_

Oh yes! I learnt about that from my potions textbook, its fascinating!

**Please don't go on about it, we are trying to have a normal conversation. **

_Yeah, Potions is a taboo subject. _

Lily sighed, James was annoying, Sirius was even more annoying, Peter was a weirdo. Remus was nice but Remus wasn't her type and she was starting to get these strange feelings every time James sent her a note that seemed to indicate that James was….

The bell shrilled suddenly cutting into her thoughts but as she hurried to lunch her thoughts stayed on the raven-haired boy.


	5. Detention

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while, but please review, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Detention. 

"We're going to be late!" Remus moaned, pulling 'Quidditch Weekly' out of James' hands and yanking him to his feet.

"It's a detention, Moony. It doesn't start till we get there anyways." Sirius remarked as he strolled down the stairs, Peter hot on his heels.

"But if we're late we'll have to stay longer." Peter scuttled to the portrait and threw it open. "Come on, quick!"

Slightly confused by the support of Peter, who normally sided with James and Sirius, but nevertheless grateful of the help; Remus clambered through after him.

"What's the big rush, Wormtail?" James complained, "it's normal for Moony to not want to be late but you?"

"Yeah, Wormie. You going somewhere tonight or something?" Sirius questioned as he and James hurried to catch up with the other two, especially Peter who was nearly sprinting.

Wormtail froze, making James nearly run into the back of him. "No, of course not, why would you think that? I would never…I don't…I'm not… No!"

Sirius, James and Remus shared a _look_.

"Right, whatever." James said at last.

Peter didn't reply, just continued to run down to the Potions Dungeons, leaving the other three to try and catch up with him.

"You're late, boys." Professor Slughorn rebuked as the four boys panted into view.

"We got held up-" Remus began.

"See, my owl-" James continued.

"Who's name is Horace-" Sirius added.

"In honour of you!" Peter exclaimed, as if Slughorn hadn't quite worked it out for himself.

"Is feeling-"

"A little"

"sick" James finished, pretending to sniff as though upset.

Slughorn rolled his eyes. "It was your toad last week, Mr Potter."

"Oh! Sluggie the toad! Don't worry, he made a full recovery!" James remarked cheerfully.

Slughorn rolled his eyes again. "Fine, come in then, but you better not be late again or I'll double the time you have to stay."

"Yes sir!" Sirius saluted.

The teenagers trooped into the classroom (literally, they were marching like soldiers).

"I want you to do an essay for me on the effect being late has on your school work." Slughorn announced, waving his wand and sending parchment in front of all four seated teenagers along with a quill, as usually they went through the whole, '_my cat ate my quill!'_ business which ate up a lot of the detention time.

"It doesn't have an effect, I'm late a lot and I still get all Os." Sirius argued arrogantly. "And James and Moony get all Os too."

"Then the effect is has on Mr. Pettigrew's schoolwork!" Slughorn snapped.

Sirius and James both snorted.

"Wormie could get here four hours early and he still wouldn't get more than a _Dreadful_." James snickered.

"Oi!" Peter whined.

"Just write the essay!" Slughorn lost his patience at last, turning round and storming into his stock room.

"34 seconds." Remus whispered.

"I win, I win!" Sirius did a celebratory dance, they always took bets on how long it would take for the teacher doing the detention to lose patience and Sirius nearly always won.

Grumpily, James, Remus and Peter handed over a galleon.

"You cheated." James complained.

"How did I?" Sirius retorted.

James was about to reply when a yell from the stock room shut them all up.

"No talking! And you'll be staying here 'till you're done!"

"We can still write notes." James whispered, ducking as something green and slimy was thrown at him from the stock cupboard.

"That's an extra ten minutes for you, Potter. Talk again and I'll make it twenty!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" James called, eager to get the last word but knowing Slughorn couldn't punish him for that.

Carefully James tore a bit of his parchment off and began to write carefully. Before folding it neatly and passing it across to Sirius, who smirked as he read it.

**You going to see the Quidditch championships with us this summer, Paddie?**

_You bet! I might have to imperious my parents though. _

Remus sighed as the note went straight past his nose again, it was hard to concentrate when they kept doing that. Maybe he would have to join in…

Sirius! You wouldn't really do that, would you?

_Of course not, I'd use Avada Kedavra. _

James snorted and was about to add a bit about crucio when Peter reached forwards and snatched the parchment off him.

"Oi!"

"Twenty minutes, Mr Potter." The voice floated in from the stock room again, where Slughorn was supposedly stock-checking.

_**You aren't going to be near Herbology on Wednesday, are you?**_

**I don't know, my wormy friend. What time?**

_**Hmmm…bout 7?**_

**Paddie?**

_Dunno_

_**Well, don't be.**_

**We'll make a special effort to be there. **

_**No!**_

_Why don't you want us there?_

**Peter?**

Peter?

_Peter?_

**He's gone all weird on us again, oh well. Let's talk about Moony!**

Why me????

**Correction, lets talk about Amelia Bones**

_Yeah, Moony's in loooooooove. _

Shut up!

_Have you kissed her yet?_

We've only been going out for a few hours!

**That's as long as it takes for Paddie…in fact…make that a few minutes.**

_Oi!_

**Are you seeing her tonight?**

Maybe

_That means yes._

**So we'll be aaaaall alone. Just me, you and Wormie; Pads. **

_**I'm going out too. **_

**What???? Where???? We said that earlier and you said you weren't! **

_Don't tell me YOU have a girlfriend too?_

_**No, just got to…go somewhere. **_

_Where?_

…

…

…

_Fine, be secretive. We don't care!_

_**What would you do if you had one offer that was good and then another offer came up and it was better?**_

_Errr…take the better one. Duh!_

**Why go for less money when you could have more for the same thing?**

Peter smiled as they finished off their essays and then left, leaving James behind for his extra time. He had made up his mind, it didn't matter that Sirius and James were talking about money and he was thinking of protection and glory. He _did_ get both from being a Marauder but he would get much more as a death eater…and that's what Peter was going to be.


	6. Care of Magical Creatures

Author's note: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!! I love them so much. This chapter is dedicated to Morphox, because she feels guilty for NO VALID REASON! I really hope you all like it! (The information about Augureys came straight from 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them; I am not in any way, shape or form trying to claim it as my own work. And, as always, J K Rowling owns all of the brilliant world of Harry Potter.)

Chapter 6: Care of Magical Creatures. 

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were stretched out on the grass, a mournful looking bird in front of them as well as quills and a big piece of parchment which they were (attempting) to draw it on.

"Now remember, no talking, I want all of you concentrated on drawing this delightful species." Professor Kettleburn told the class, all of which were spread out across a section of Hogwarts grounds.

James sighed as the bird flapped around again, it was a relief when some parchment was pushed in front of him.

_You look stressed _was written on it in Sirius' straggly handwriting

**The stupid thing keeps moving, how am I supposed to draw it!? **James scribbled back.

It looks like a vulture, just draw one of those. Remus joined in.

**I don't know what a flippin' vulture looks like Moony!**

_Me neither, this stupid thing looks like it's about to give up on life anyway. _

The Augurey is a thin and mournful looking bird which looks like an underfed vulture, it is extremely shy and has a diet of fairies and insects. It flies only in heavy rain and at other times, hides in a tear-shaped nest. It's cry was once believed to foretell death but research showed it cries when rain is approaching and so has since been used as weather forecasters. Augurey feathers are useless because they repel ink. 

_Did it hurt?_

Did what hurt?

_Swallowing the textbook. _

Oh, very funny. 

_I know!_

**Hi guys**

_What do you want, Wormy? Prongs? Prongs? How come you aren't writing to us anymore?_

**I'm trying to draw this stupid bird thing.**

It's not a bird thing it's a-

Sirius ripped the pen out of Remus' hands and growled very like his Animagus form, "stop it!"

"Mr Black, no talking, please." Professor Kettleburn gently chided.

Sirius growled again and pulled his parchment towards him to have another go at drawing the _bird thing_. He gave James a side-ward glance, his friend was working very hard on his picture, sighing every time the bird moved and sticking his tongue out in concentration. Every now and again he would look over at Lily Evans who was sat with Alice Longbottom, Sirius sighed. So this was why James was trying so hard, he wanted Evans to notice.

Sirius looked over at Remus, he was working busily too. Then over at Peter, he wasn't working. He was pulling at his sleeves, as if trying to make them longer. Wait a minute, sleeves? He frowned and grabbed a bit of parchment again.

_Why are you wearing a long-sleeved top when it's so bloody hot?????_

Peter froze, and cast a worried look at his friends.

**I don't think it's hot!**

_You bloody weirdo, I'm roasting! Ugh, I want a holiday. _

Well, I want to draw the Augurey but I can't!

_I'm not stopping you!_

Yes you are! I keep getting parchment flying past my nose every two seconds!

_Oh shut up, Moony. I'll move the stupid bird so you can see it and I can still talk to the SANE people around here. _

Sirius reached out and grasped the bird firmly, intending to move it to right in front of Remus but as he lifted it…it turned round and bit him…hard.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!! The bloody thing bit me!!!!!" Sirius squealed very femininely.

Everyone collapsed into laughter.

"Please refrain from the bad language, Mr Black, you should not be talking anyway."

James collapsed on the grass in hysterics. Sirius glared at him, before reaching for some parchment again.

_That hurt!!!!_

**You aren't even bleeding!**

Such a drama queen!

_Drama KING!_

**That was so funny!**

_Shut up, Wormy, or that will be in your bed tonight. _

Remus was about to protest on Peter's behalf when the sun was blocked. All four looked up and found themselves staring at Amelia Bones.

"I just wanted to say…uh…hey, Remus." She stuttered before hurrying off.

James and Sirius immediately began to wolf whistle before a glare from Kettleburn (not to mention the evils they were getting from Remus) shut them up.

**Someone loves Moony!!!**

_Moony loves someone_

**A girl spoke to Moony!**

_Little Moony's gone red_

**Like a tomato**

_Like a cherry_

**Like a baboon's backside**

_Like a ruby_

**Like Lily's lips**

Shut up! She just said hello, that's all!

**Moony's getting touchy over his girlfriend!**

Shall we talk about Lily, Prongs?

_Yeah, Prongs, you hypocrite, you LOVE Lily._

**James and Lily sitting in a tree-**

_Grow up, Wormy!_

Prongs is going red now! 

_He's soppier than Moaning Myrtle!_

Sirius was about to write more when James grabbed him and began to drag him across the floor.

"Owwww!! Stop it!!! Professor, Professor!!! Help me!!! Love-struck Loony attacks!!!" Sirius shouted.

James smirked as he neared his destination.

"Let me go, Prongs! I'm your best ever friend, you can't do this!"

James smirked as he bent down and helped Sirius to his feet.

"Thanks mate, I knew you wouldn't really-"

Sirius was cut off as, with a big splash, James shoved him into Hogwarts Lake.


	7. Transfiguration, Lily's birthday

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them soooo much! There's only one chapter left after this chapter! There was only going to be seven, but…there will be one more. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Lily's Birthday

"Will you slow down, Prongs! I'm still bloody knackered from yesterday!" Sirius complained.

"We're going to Transfiguration! Why are we practically sprinting down there?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Y-y-y-yeah, why?" Peter panted, struggling to keep up.

"It's Lily's birthday! I want to get there before her!" James explained, nearly running into Sirius when he skidded to a stop.

"You. Made. Me. Get. Up. This. Early. And. Miss. Breakfast. When. I. Have. A. Hangover. Just. Because. It's. Bloody. Evans. Birthday?" Sirius snapped.

James took in the snarl on his friends face, smiled brightly and exclaimed "yes!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sirius launched himself at James who dived out of the way and then sprinted even faster down the corridor with Sirius hot on his heels and Remus a safe distance behind (Peter had fallen back a while ago.) James smirked as they reached the Transfiguration classroom, Sirius getting annoyed had just meant they got there even faster than he had hoped.

"You're early boys." McGonagall commented suspiciously when the three boys ran into the classroom (Peter arriving a few minutes later).

"It's because I sit next to Evans! I think I'll arrive on time all the time when I'm sat with her!" James answered eagerly.

"If you continue to arrive so promptly I may consider letting you boys sit together again." McGonagall said slyly.

"Oh no! You don't want to put us back too soon else we might return to…ah…old habits!" James panicked.

"No you do! Let me sit somewhere different now I'm early!" Sirius put in, elbowing James hard, it was alright for everyone else, they didn't have to put their arms over their parchment to stop grease dripping onto it.

"No, I think sitting next to Mr. Snape is doing you the world of good." McGonagall answered, hiding a smirk.

"It's scarring me for life!" Sirius argued.

He would have gone out but just then everyone else began to file into the room.

The Marauders hurried to their seats (except Sirius who moved as slowly as he could, all the while glaring at Snape as if he would just shrivel up from the hate coming from his eyes.

"Why are you early, Potter. This better not be a daft trick to try and get McGonagall to keep you sitting here because if it is I'll-" Lily began, sitting down at her desk and glaring at the Qudditch star beside her.

"No, Lily!" James interrupted. "I came early so I could give you this while everyone else was settling down."

"Give me what?" Lily snapped, she didn't see why she should have to put up with jerks like Potter on her birthday.

"This." James sat a present on the table and looked at Lily hopefully. He didn't know if he could stand it if Lily rejected his gift. "Happy birthday!" He added.

Lily stared at the gift suspiciously. "It better not blow up on me."

"It won't! I swear!"

"If this is a trick, Potter-"

"I promise, it's a nice gift. I chose it myself."

This last phrase caused Lily's eyebrows to shoot up even more, anything James Potter chose was probably something she wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. At best, it could be a love potion (which would be awful but she would never fall for it.) At worst, it could be a horrible trick which made her purple or something and make everyone laugh at he.

James saw her hesitation. "Please, please, open it."

James sounded so sincere that Lily reached out and very carefully undid the bow at the top and slipped the wrapping paper off. It was a box…she gave James another suspicious glance but he was watching her face very carefully, his heart in his mouth as he wondered if she would like it.

With slightly shaking fingers she opened the box, screwing her eyes shut and awaiting the explosion. Nothing came…she cracked her eyes open and looked into the box. A necklace lay in there, a beautiful emerald stone set right in the pendent.

"It's…It's…" Lily stuttered.

"It's the same colour as your eyes." James pointed out, still watching her hopefully.

"It's beautiful." Lily whispered, her slender fingers slipping into the box and carefully taking it out.

Relief flooded through James "you like it? Really and truly?"

"I love it!" Lily exclaimed. "Will you put it on me?"

James hands shook as he fastened it around her neck.

"You look beautiful, I knew it would suit you." James whispered, still enchanted by the smile on Lily's face that had never before been aimed at him.

"I never knew you had style, Pot-James." Lily corrected herself, surprising both herself and James.

"Settle down, settle down." McGonagall called.

Lily and James shared one last, tentative, smile before turning to listen to the teacher's lecture.

A note landed on James desk and he picked it up, looking over at Lily worriedly, he didn't want to upset her now, luckily she didn't seem to have noticed.

She liked it then? Remus' neat scrawl read. James smiled, it was not often that Remus started up the notes, he normally just joined in when it got unbearable.

**She really and truly liked it! She said I had got style!**

_Buy her some glasses for her next birthday then_

**Sirius! How dare you insult my Lily flower!?**

**It matches her eyes**

_Yeah, well done Wormy, it only took you…nearly quarter of an hour to figure that out._

I think you did well, Prongs, she looks really happy. 

**Do you think I'm in with a chance????**

So long as you don't muck it up by hexing Snape or anything. 

**I won't muck it up!**

_You ALWAYS muck it up_

Leave him alone, Padfoot. 

_Oh sorry, Remus, shall we talk about Amelia instead? _

Fine, I'm shutting up. I want to listen anyway!

**I don't get it, will you explain it to me?**

_Not on our parchment, Wormy! If you want Remus to explain it use a different piece. We aren't having this one poisoned by…school work!_

**I should probably listen too. I don't want Lily to get annoyed with me. **

_Prongsie is in looooooooove_

**Get lost!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!!!!**

_Is this how tetchy being in love makes you?_

**You should know, you fancy Snivelly!**

_Ewwwwwwwww!!!_

Sirius pulled a face as he scribbled it down, James read it and then turned round and mouthed 'guilty conscience'.

That was it.

Sirius leapt up, grabbed a handful of quills and began to throw them at his best friend who quickly retaliated.

"Mr Potter! Mr Black! Detention!" McGonagall snapped.

"He started it!" Sirius whined.

"I did not! You-" James contradicted.

"Right, since you obviously cannot sit in the same room without behaving so childishly. Mr Potter, OUT!" McGonagall snapped.

James slipped out of his seat, giving Lily an apologetic look although she didn't seem as bothered as she usually did when he got into trouble, and sauntered out of the door. Just before he went he looked directly at Sirius and mouthed. "Just cuz you fancy Snivelly!"


	8. Transfiguration again

Author's note: Wow, another fic complete. It seems to go so fast! This is one of my shorter ones though. Although this fic is finished, as of now, please do review however many years later you find it. Each review is treasured; and they are so useful. I also need to go back and correct a few blinding errors, seriously, I needed sunglasses at some points while re-reading it!

Thanks so much for all of the support; hope you all have an amazing summer!

And just in case of confusion, here's a key:

Sirius

**James**

_Remus_

Lily

**Peter**

This is not the same in all of the chapters, only this one, so please don't try to use it for those because you will get so confused!

Transfiguration (again)

It was three weeks since the Marauders had passed notes; no, the lessons had not suddenly got fascinating, no, they had not turned over a new leaf. James had simply been trying extraordinarily hard to impress Lily and show his maturity, by actually _listening_ (to Sirius' horror.) Peter had become more withdrawn than ever, Remus was taking advantage of James' attempts to woo Lily to actually do what he had always wanted anyway and take notes and Sirius; well, he simply had no one to talk to.

It wasn't as an impressive a feat as it sounded, two of those three weeks had been taken up by the Easter holidays and this was actually the first week back; but for the Marauders it was a feat and a half.

James had remained sitting with his Lily-flower, who was surprisingly less cutting and cynical than before Easter, Remus was still with Frank and Peter was with the poor victim McGonagall had inflicted him on. Sirius…well, Sirius…

"Snivelly, get off my side of the table!" Sirius snapped. "I need a protective suit sitting next to you."

"You are the one taking up my share of the table, Black, if you didn't slump across the table there would be more room!"

"I can't help but slump, I'm passing out from all the fumes coming off you!"

"That's you, Black, you probably smell of drool from the way half the female population dribble over you."

"You're just jealous…and a hundred percent drool over me, thank you very much!"

"Then a hundred percent of Hogwarts need glasses!" Snape growled, attempting to shove Sirius' arm off the desk where he had thrown it straight across Snape's book just to annoy him.

"What's that I smell?" Sirius said loudly, sitting up suddenly. The class looked around in interest. "It smells like rotting vegetables, or sewage, or…oh, wait. It's just Snivelly!"

The class dissolved into giggles (with the exception of a scowling Lily Evans) and Sirius looked around proudly as Snape blushed deep red and attempted, once again, to detach Sirius' arm from across his book.

"Detention, Mr Black! I will not have bullying in my classroom." McGonagall cut in quickly, her lips thin.

"But that's not fair! I was stating a fact, and I've had to sit next to _him_ for so long!" Sirius whined.

"I'll make it a week's worth if you don't hold your tongue, Mr Black."

Sirius scowled, but shut his mouth. He waited for McGonagall to continue before ripping out a piece of parchment (moving his arm in the process, to Snape's relief; he immediately began to scribble notes) and scribbling a note down which went straight to James (who seemed to be whispering with Lily somewhat urgently.)

I cannot believe I still have to sit here; it should be banned! It's a form of torture!

**Awww, still trying to hide your TRUE feelings?**

Shut it, Prongs. I'm not in the mood. I can't believe she gave me a detention.

You deserved it, Sirius. 

You aren't in this conversation, Lily, you Snape supporter!

**You leave her alone!**

Chill, Prongs, just joking!

_Wormtail is getting more and more distant_

Moony, my man!

_I am not your man, Sirius._

**He is getting really distant, what do you reckon we should do?**

Nothing, just leave him. 

He's not even your friend, Lily. Shut up!

**I swear, Sirius, you have one more dig at her and-**

Okay, okay, give me a break. I just got a detention for Merlin's sake!

_You always get detention. _

Be quiet, Moony.

**My parents will write and have a go at you when they get the detention letter, you know. **

Really? My parents never bothered.

Oh yeah, I forgot you moved in with James over Easter! 

How could you forget that? It's the best thing that's ever happened to me!

**Awww, I'll tell my mum you said so. She'll go all teary and then you'll get all the embarrassing wet kisses on the platform and-**

DON'T YOU DARE!

**Joking!**

"Five minutes left, class, summarise your notes quickly." McGonagall told the class who groaned as they looked at their parchment gloomily; some having written a few words (or nothing in Sirius' case) while others had written rolls of parchment. No one was sure which was worse, having too little material to work with or having so much it took forever!

You haven't got round to what you were going to say yet, James

Lily looked at the boy beside her meanfully as she wrote.

**Oh right, yeah. **

Ohhh tell us!

_Yes, I want to know!_

**And me!**

How did you get hold of the parchment, Wormy?

**Hey Wormy-how's it going over-**

James!!!

**What!?**

Tell them!!!!

**Tell them what?**

Our news

Our? I think you do have something to tell us, Prongs!

**Lily and I…we're going out. **


End file.
